


The Gory, Spoilery, Alphabetic Guide to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A - Z illustrations from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, with rhyming couplets inspired by the poetic form of The Gashlycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gory, Spoilery, Alphabetic Guide to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I ordered a book of works by Edward Gorey, including The Gashlycrumb Tinies, which just happened to be delivered on the same day as my much earlier pre-ordered copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The two became indelibly intertwined in my mind, and this was the result. Also, do keep an eye out for Harry's chest monster... ;-)

**The Gory, Spoilery, Alphabetic Guide to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
